Emotions under Control
by My friends - My world
Summary: She's breathing faster than normally when he steps away from her with a bit of a sly smirk she never saw on him before. 'You were saying something about holding back emotions Clara' he asks with an innocent voice, purposely to let her eat it all up…Doctor/Eleven and Clara. Enjoy, )


**Summary:** She's breathing faster than normally when he steps away from her with a bit of a sly smirk she never saw on him before. 'You were saying something about holding back emotion Clara?' he asks with an innocent voice, purposely to let her eat it all up…Doctor/Eleven and Clara. Enjoy, =)

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own **Doctor Who** all that I own is this story so **no** stealing

**AN:**Hope you'll like it. I was wondering if it's an M or T and I decided T because I wanted to leave a little something to your own imagination=) but if you think otherwise let me know =) **Forever Love** because we never get it enough and never long enough.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

**Emotions under Control**

**By Saška**

He puts his hands on her waists beneath her dress touching her bare skin, her beautiful human skin that shots him an electrical rush through his body every time they touched like that.

She moans pushing her head backwards against the bed underneath them, showing him that she feels the same about it. Her chest raising each breath, fascinating him to the core of bones. He doesn't think anything in the Universe has the power to distract him from his observation right now.

Deadly slowly he brings his hands to a small journey to her bra pushing her loose dress higher.

'Doctor,' she lets out desperately, her voice is like music to his ears.

He leaned to her belly button and asks breathing on her skin sending a shiver through her, 'You know the rules Clara,' his lips slightly touching her body while talking, 'You need to tell me-'

'Doctor,' she moans.

He can't help the smile that's crawling on his face, 'Where do you want me to touch you?'

DDDDDDDDDDDD

And with that the Doctor sits up completely sweaty and panicked from the dream he just had. He's in his bed, in his room and in his time machine.

_What the hell?!_

He throws the cover away and lies his feet on the ground brushing his face several times to wipe the sweat away.

He doesn't know what shocks him more if the fact that he just had an indecent dream or that he had an indecent dream about him and Clara.

_Clara, her body, her moans her…. No No no no no no! This is so wrong!_

He puts a hand on his chest feeling his two hearts jumping inside him like crazy. It didn't happen in a while he usually didn't have dream of any kind thanks to TARDIS who was blocking his nightmares and except for those there weren't many things to dream about. Or he thought so.

The TARDIS engines lets out a suspicious noise.

The Doctor puts his hands off and looks up, 'Shut up!'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He can't sleep after that so like five hours later when Clara finally wakes up she finds him in the console room spinning around looking ordinary, maybe a bit too much ordinary for him.

'Uh, good morning,' she says a bit unsure about his behavior and waves him from the door frame.

'Oh, Clara, hi. Clara, you're up. Good morning Clara,' he says his hands open and up in a 'welcome' gesture.

She blinks and raises her brows, confused, 'Uh, yeah morning?'

'Yes!' he calls quickly turning around.

Clara is dressed in her blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt a size bigger barefoot with her hair all messed like a bird's nest that someone would definitely called unattractive but he can't help himself of thinking how pretty she is right now. Domestic and casually pretty.

'Doctor?' she starts carefully walking to him.

He closes his eyes painfully before he turns around with a fake smile. He knows he can't hide from her forever but how can he be around her constantly refreshing the memories of the dream.

'Yes, Clara.'

'You okay? You seem…stressed?' she shrugs her shoulders but he can see she is more than concerned.

_No, how could he be? _All he can think of is her bare skin underneath that t-shirt and her moans are his personal background noises. Why should he be stressed? Or nervous or uncomfortable? No reason, no problem at all.

'Perfect,' he assures her, 'How about we do breakfast and then jump into another adventure?'

She watches him for a moment before she nods, 'Sounds like you…' he can almost hear the _but_ that she never lets out.

'Fine,' she says finally and he can barely hold the sigh of relief, 'what do you want?' she asks already walking away.

He smiles.

'_You,'_ whispers a voice in his mind.

_Stop it!_

What could he possibly want?

'Fish fingers and custard.'

She laughs a bit closing her eyes and thinking it's just the something she was expecting him to say.

'Considered it done.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After quietly eating he returns to the console room.

'Where to now, chin?' she asks once she gets dressed with a doubt inside her head he is hiding something and it is eating him. She knows him too well. She's just not sure what it is or what to do about it since the Doctor is A, someone who puts too much on his shoulders including quilt and B, someone who doesn't open up easy.

She almost smiles. Luckily, she isn't someone who backs down on people so easy as well and knows a few tricks how to get out what she wants. She just needs the right moment.

The Doctor spreads his hands into the air, 'Wherever you want.'

He turns around.

Unlike other times when she wears cute dresses today as if she knows something, she has a white shirt with a buttoned sweater, dark blue jeans and a pair of snickers.

He skips a thought thanking God or whatever that he doesn't have to deal with her bare legs today.

'Let's see,' she taps her chin with her index finger, thinking.

He holds his breath because he can't help wondering why does he always have to bring in such adorable companions.

'I want to see…'  
DDDDDDDDDDD

'A beach?' she asks surprised when they open the door after she asked him to take her somewhere she never was. And he takes her to a beach. No saving the world then.

'No, an abandon beach,' he says ignoring the look she gives him, 'on an unnamed planet in the 12th sector with the healthiest water in the system,' he explains.

'To drink?'

'God, no too salty.'

She immediately jumps back into the console and throws away her snickers.

The Doctor laughs.

'What? Can't run through the sand with my boots still on, now can I?' she rushes through the Doctor who suddenly feels her smell.

He doubles his fists uncomfortably knowing that she smells like her strawberry shampoo and her shower gel and with a hit of something he doesn't know.

He desperately sighs. _How can he be around her when he couldn't help himself imaging how she looked in the shower?_

'Doctor?' she calls for him.

He puts on a smile. He has to stop thinking about her like that.

'Coming!'

She is standing on the sand with her clothes still on but obviously enjoying the side seeing.

'So do you like it?' he asks looking around the huge sand beach from the sea to the opposite tropical forest just in case. He has done it a lot since Clara joined him. He knows that when it comes to the Universe it is impossible to keep someone especially someone like Clara completely safe but that doesn't mean he won't even try it.

He looks down at her.

She looks stunned and completely irresistible. His hearts beat hundred miles an hour.

He swallows nervously. He. Needs. To. Distract. Himself. NOW!

He looks away to the sea and smiles. _Perfect!_

DDDDDDDDDDD

Clara shrieks but it's too late when he rapidly takes her, bride style and runs to the sea.

'DOCTOR!' she shouts punching him before he throws her into the water.

He laughs as she stands immediately up since the water is cold like ice looking like a wet mouse with her clothes so dark and wet from the water.

She brushes her wet hair from her face cursing and killing him with killer glances he can't help but presents with even bigger laugher.

'You,' she starts deadly, 'should've so not done that!'

He smirks, cold water washing his ankles and the bottom of his trousers. True, it was a bit colder than he had expected. No wonder she's looking so crossed.

'You must be really cold when your speaking skills are working just like that.'

She smirks back, the only word to describe it is devilish, 'You asked for it,' and runs after him.

Since moving is thanks to her wet outfit harder it takes her time to catch him, both laughing enjoying themselves. It's tough because every time she's close and tries to shove him he simply jumps away leaving her frustrated with the chance she lost.

When he does it for the seventh time she doesn't laugh.

She rolls her eyes and turns to go back.

'Clara,' he calls but she didn't respond.

His brows twist in a worry.

He runs after her as fast as the water allows him to. When he manages to reach her he puts a hand on her shoulder worried that she might be upset. If only he saw how she was calculatedly smiling.

It's a second when she turns around jumping on him. If he had known what she was up to or if they weren't in the water he would've surely caught her but since she had surprised him like that he lost his balance and they fell into the water.

The Doctor sits up, meter away from Clara who is laughing like crazy holding her stomach.

He brushes away his hair and starts fixing his bowtie before he stands up, 'You,' she stops laughing feeling the threat almost becoming material, 'are so in trouble Clara Oswin Oswald,' he says slowly.

Her eyes widen, 'No.'

He nods three times.

She carefully stands up, 'Doctor, no.'

He grins, 'Oh Clara, have no fear,' he jumps after her and she starts screaming as he takes her by the waist and puts her on his shoulder her arms and legs in the air.

'Doctor, damn you put me down!' she orders.

The Doctor simply smiles and shrugs his shoulder, 'Consider it done.'

'DOCTOR!' she screams as he throws her into the water again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

They fall into the sad giggling and laughing like eight years old. They played it the water for several minutes and now they're cold and tired from the water running, splashing, throwing in and catching game they had.

It takes a few long moments but they manage to find their breaths and stop eyes-locked.

He carefully watches her. He been with her for so long and he still doesn't understand a thing about her. Not one simple thing.

After a moment it's Clara who breaks the silence, 'It's so childish.'

'What?' he questions resting his head on his right hand so he's right upon her, watching her.

'This,' she points with her eyes between them, 'with you.'

'What's wrong with childish?' He asks with a small unhidden worry in his voice but more curious than anything else.

She shakes her head, 'Nothing in the world, my Doctor. Nothing in the universes,' she assures him, her eyes never leaving his.

Clara, his Clara, his impossible girl, his greatest mystery and he just adores mysteries especially those in skirts and funny noses.

She is smiling. Honestly smiling at him and he knows he shouldn't even think about her like he did this morning. She's a nice girl that cares for him and he feels the same about her. He can't be a jerk and do what he feels like doing only to break her like a chine doll. He can't afford to lose her like that.

He stands up, 'Is is wrong,' he mumbles under his nose but she manages to hear him.

'Doctor?'

'Maybe we should go to TARDIS. It's cold…and you're cold,' he walks to her.

She gets up from the sand and looks at him, 'What's wrong?'

He shakes his head without even looking at her.

She frowns and runs after him gripping his elbow and pulling him around to look at her, 'Damn you, what the hell is wrong with her?'

He shakes his head, 'Nothing.'

'Oi! Don't lay to me. You've been acting funny all day and you say nothing?' she asks completely pissed off by his sudden behavior jump.

He looks away which upset her even more if it's even possible.

'What is wrong with you?' she shoves him.

His eyes remain away from her.

She takes his jacket and brings him closer to her, 'And look at me when I'm talking with you!'

He looks at her, eyes soulless.

She opens her mouth but again closes it, 'Why don't you trust me? Why don't you open up to-?'

'Open up about what?' he asks.

She gives him a humorless smile and pushes him away, 'Nothing, Doctor. Nothing.'

She shoves him one last time before she runs away to the opposite direction of the TARDIS.

DDDDDDDDDD

He sits in front of the TARDIS completely desperate. He doesn't want to hurt her, to scare her away with what he dreamed of and of course he does complete the opposite. Not only has he scared her away he pissed her off which means she won't be coming back just like that.

So now she is on an abandon planet hiding from him while she's completely soaked from cold water.

He slaps himself and stands up. He has to find her. She might get sick or attack by some animal that lives here or… or anything.

He sits down again. And what if he will find her? Take her home? She will definitely want to leave him once she'll come back to TARDIS.

He brushes his hair several times, desperate. He doesn't want to lose her. Not her, not now, not ever, not again.

_He needs her._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It's an hour later when she comes back, hair curling, clothes still wet sticking to her body.

He puts a hand on his mouth. _Why was making her this wet such a great idea again?_

She walks to him and sits down on her knees in front of him looking at his hand on his mouth, 'Hi.'

'Hi,' he puts the hand down her eyes following it.

'I'm sorry I freaked out like that,' she says waveringly.

'I'm sorry I was insensitive,' he says looking at her but her gaze remains on his hand.

'So are we good?' she asks carefully.

He sighs. _He should tell her, right?_

He looks at her. Puppy brown eyes, soft smile playing on her lips asking him for friendship. How could he not?

'I think I should tell you what's wrong with me,' he brushes his face with a humourless chuckle, 'although I'm risking a slap.'

She watches him unsure what's going on but by the look on his face figures is serious so she decides to nod, 'Okay, slap-free zone then?'

He nods, 'Fair enough.'

He takes a deep breath.

'I had a dream.'

She immediately takes his hand, 'Oh my stars, a nightmare?' she asks concerned.

He watches her. Right, concerned. They're always concerned about him. That's why it's so wrong to have dreams like that about his companions. Especially about Clara.

He shakes his head feeling determination slowly flying away, 'No, it was a dream just…,' he makes a meaningful pause, 'a really odd one.' He decides to choose as the adjective to describe it.

'Okay, so?' she raises her brows and he ashamed looks away.

Maybe he really shouldn't tell her.

She's confused. She knows something's wrong with him. He's been acting funny all day and she knows it must be something important and disturbing to make him feel as uncomfortable as he looks he is right now. All looking around trying to find words or to be somewhere else at the same time. Nervous like a teen before an exam. He's usually this worry when she points something sexual, flirting or mocking. None of these things is his strong side. Usually he can joke around for a while but when she gets to concrete he backs off. That's how he looks right now all upset and nervous and confused and ashamed at once…

She watches him for a few moments before she pulls her hand away like it was on fire, 'Oi!' she pipne with a shocked but understanding look on her face, 'that kind of a dream.'

She looks aside. Her eyebrows furrowed from not knowing how to deal with the sudden situation.

'Yes,' he nods and carefully with his head still down he looks at her, 'that kind.'

She puts her hands on her neck but quickly puts them down again really unsure what to do, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

He shots her a meaningful look.

She nods, 'Okay. Were we naked?'

'Clara!'

'What? How can I know? It was your dream but okay,' she puts her hands up in a calming gesture, 'I get it but just so you know it's natural.'

'Natural, really? I don't find it natural at all in fact I find it as unnatural as,' he looks around thinking, 'talking donuts. How can someone finds that normal or even close to it? If I could change history. Professor Parkings would definitely never invent his machine. Seriously, talking donuts what a stupidity-'

'Doctor,' she cuts him off looking a bit bored.

'Too much talking about presently unimportant things?'

She nods.

'Right, sorry.'

He looks away. The water and the background they are in coming back to him. Suddenly he doesn't feel very comfortably here.

He looks around uneasy.

She smiles a bit as if she could read his thoughts, 'We can go back to the TARDIS if you want.'

He stands up, 'Yes, we definitely need to get you clean and dry…I'm mean-'

'I know what you mean. You don't need to get awkward around me.'

'Easy said than done.'

She nods, 'True but believe me. The only one who has problem with that is you. I don't mind,' he gives her an unbeliever's look.

'Really,' she insists, 'dreams like this are normal,' she stands up and brushes sand from her pants.

He frowns, curiously, 'Even you?'

She walks to TARDIS but just as she gets in front of the door she turns around with a mischievous smile, 'Oftener than you think, chin.'

He opens his mouth but she's already in, laughing.

DDDDDDDDDDD

'How can you possibly be so okay with that?' he rushes to her catching her in front of the console itself.

She turns around, 'With what? Odd dreams? They're natural,' she shrugs her shoulders.

He brings his hands to his bowtie that's also soaked, 'Not to me.'

She looks away from him mentally hurting herself as she's blocking every though about how special that makes her for him. She can't and she doesn't want to think about it when she knows they will never be together. No together forever, anyway.

'Well, it does to us and we're okay with it, am okay with it.'

He sighs looking a bit better, 'And how is that?' he asks ignoring the fact that his companion might have dreamed about him under his roof, well technically TARDIS's roof and he didn't even know. Not that he would or could do anything about.

'Simple, that's because I can keep my emotions under control,' she says calmly.

He chuckles a bit too quickly, on a reflex.

She frowns a bit, 'What?'

He's still smiling looking more than amused.

'Seriously, what?' she demands blinking.

'Really Clara?' he asks brows up, in a question still smiling.

She looks away and back at him still skipping the point, 'What?'

'In the whole Universe human's are on the absolute bottom on the 'keep under control' species list.'

'What?'

'No, it's true. I never met anyone who couldn't keep their emotions as less under control as humans. Which don't get me wrong isn't a bad thing. In fact that's what makes you…human and so special and the most beautiful creatures in the whole Universe.'

She opens her mouth, upset mixed with surprise, 'Bullshit!'

He sighs, 'Clara.'

'No, okay sometimes we are a bit too emotional but I can guarantee that other times we have our emotions under control like any other… alien.'

He gives her 'whatever' you say smile, 'Okay-'

'No, it's not okay. It's true!'

He watches her stills smiling. So determinate. Such a fighter although she has to know that he has a point and is actually right but still fighting hard against it. No wonder he dreams about her. She's just wonderful.

A quick thought crosses his mind about her words…

He stops smiling. He shouldn't even think about it.

'You still don't believe me?'

…and he decides to make her in action.

'Okay,' he says and takes a step away from her leaving her crossed-armed standing in front of the console room.

'You're right,' he adds to her satisfaction.

She smiles and releases her arms turning around with the victory written in her face.

He smirks and steps back only much more closer than before.

She doesn't even notices him until her hands aren't pinned by him to the console and Doctor isn't standing right behind her.

He lowers his head to hers and carefully brushes his nose through her auburn hair which is poising his mind their delicate smell created by her shampoo, sea water and her personal little something.

Her breath hitched in her throat, 'D-doctor?' She doesn't understand what's going on.

'Shushhh,' he whispers into her ear and she listens swallowing hard feeling her stomach trembler in a funny way that's making her cheeks go red. She knows what it means.

His hands stay on hers for a while until he takes them painfully slowly up her wet sleeves and although she can't feel them she can pretty well imagine the sensation they would cause. That and his body inches away from her, too close and yet far makes it impossible to calm her heart and pulse and everything else that's inside down. Suddenly just like that she's not cold at all and feels like she could dry her clothes by her own body heat any minute now.

His hands continue their journey to her shoulders. He keeps his right hand there while the other moves to her hair to gently put her them aside to reveal her neck.

She shivers immediately as his breath hits her bare neck skin.

Her eyes shut and her mouths open letting out the smallest of the moan.

He smirks and putting his hand on her back and carefully leads it down to her hip. There he gently moves it to her stomach making his lips press to her skin, not hard enough to make a mark but hard enough to make Clara eyes go backwards.

He pulls her to him more roughly than necessary and his lips start to move inch by inch until they reach her sweater's neck line.

She can't take it and the worst is the fact that while she's completely confused but thrilled he's enjoying every moment.

When did it happen that they switched roles like this? Shouldn't he be the shy and childish one of their pair and shouldn't she be the teaser?

He turns her around again with more force than he actually needs and puts his hand on her cheek, his thump caressing her lips.

_There so soft._

Their eyes are locked. She can't help the feeling of completely vulnerable under his steady dark look which she finds hard to believe that belongs to the same man she's been traveling with. She doesn't mind it though because he's so tall she knows he would protect her even from himself.

_When will he finally kiss her?!_

He can clearly read her thought but he doesn't move. Caressing her soft-soft lips and touching her stomach is as far as he goes because he already has what he wants.

She can't take it anymore and moves on her own. Up to her toes hands rising to hug him.

Unfortunately, she's not quick enough when he puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back to her heals.

She's breathing faster than normal when he steps away from her with a bit of a sly smirk she never saw on him before.

'You were saying something about holding back emotion Clara?' he asks with an innocent voice, purposely to let her eat it all up.

She opens her mouth but he seeing how satisfied he is she closes it completely shocked about what just happen.

'You?'

_He mocked her!_

He shrugs his shoulder and put his hands into his pants, 'You asked for it! Now, you should get dry.'

She looks down at her clothes realizing that she is still in her wet clothes and so is he.

'You played with me!'

His face gets from pleased to worry in a moment. Suddenly the whole idea doesn't have the pluses it had a moment ago.

He can see she's unhappy about his action but how can he blame her when he practically did what he was most worry of. He outraged her like a total dick. That's not the reason he keeps his companions for and definitely not Clara. Not even to make his point or show her that he's right.

'I'm …sorry,'

'What- No!' she shakes her head, frowning, 'Don't get all sorry about it I got it. It was to show me that I was wrong, am I right?'

He nods gloomy like before when they were outside the TARDIS which makes her sigh and forgets the fact that she should be the one moody right now.

'Go get yourself dry, Doctor.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It's a half hour later when they meet again in the console room.

Clara dressed in a blue dress now stands in the hall for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking in with what she believe is a ordinary face, 'So what's up?'

The Doctor is dry and pulling levers and pushing buttons like usual. He doesn't even look at her.

'Where are we heading next? We spent what? Two hours on the beach?' she shrugs her shoulders, 'We could-'

'We're here,' he cuts her.

'Okay,' she nods and walks to the door, 'may I?'

He nods still not looking at her.

'Okay,' she repeats and opens it mentally cursing when she sees the Maitland's house in front of her.

She shuts the door immediately a bit too roughly cause the TARDIS lets out something Clara would describe as upset objection but right now she hasn't got time for moody time machines when she has to deal with moody Doctors.

'What the hell?' she asks as calmly as possible.

He sighs, 'You should go home, Clara.'

'So you make a prank and I'm the one that has to leave?'

'Clara-'

'Because that what it was, wasn't it?' she moves to him.

He shakes his head, 'I shouldn't have done that. It was silly and completely disrespectful not to mention that I crossed every possible moral line there was-'

'Stop it!' she moves closer, 'Stop acting as if you raped me on the console-'

'Clara!'

'Well, then stop acting as if you did! You made a joke and it didn't turn out well what's the next thing you do? You apologize and you did, I got it. End of story if you're so uncomfortable about it then we won't talk about it, hm?'

It takes a moment before her words suck in and he looks at her.

She's looking calm and determinate not a single sign of anger. He knows he shouldn't be happy about it. She should be angry with him. She should scream what a horrible person he is and leave him for that. But that wouldn't be Clara Oswin Oswald to give up on him like that, would it?

She blinks, 'You're bowtie.'

His hands immediately rush up to his neck but his precious clothing isn't there.

'Did you forget it in your room or something?' she asks.

He thinks about it, 'I must have put it up to dry with the rest of the clothes, I forgot about it.'

He looks at her.

She's still like she was before maybe a bit concerned now too.

He sighs, 'I'm sorry.'

She shrugs her shoulder, 'Are you?'

He blinks.

'I was the one who said it was a game. You never did. Was it a game, Doctor?'

He watches as she walks to him, carefully like a cat to a mouse he suddenly feels he is.

'I wanted to prove to you that humans can't control their emotions. You proved that when you leaned into my touches and tried to kiss me.'

He chuckles and shakes his head, 'No, kill me but that wasn't the only reason. I don't know why I did it, really did it but-'

'But?' she's standing right in front of him her body inches away.

'But,' he looks down at her lips. So red and soft…

He abruptly shakes his head, 'You have to leave,' he steps away but she follows him.

'Why?'

'Because I might do something even worse than I did and…'

She reaches her hand and touches his cheek, 'You're afraid you'll regret it?'

He leans into the warm and soft touch, so human, so emotional, 'You will.'

She chuckles before bringing him down while he's curling his fingers of his left hand into her hair when he put his hand on the back of her neck, 'You wish.'

She kisses him, tender but that doesn't last. More on an instinct his tongue messes in and opens her mouth to it by force so before neither of them knows they're hugging and tongues are fighting for domination controlled by the passion.

His hands travel down her back pulling her as close as possible but she doesn't mind at all.

He backs her up again the doorframe to the console room lifting her up and pinning his knee between her legs to steady her.

She moans feeling every nerve in her body coming alive from every touch as his knees is pressed against her core.

Body heat increasing every second making it hard to breathe or to at least stay consciousness, at least for her. And the last thing she wants to do right now is to pass out.

He breaks them apart. Okay, there are two last things she wants although she knows that they need to breathe.

He stokes her hair several times while they're panting for oxygen. Their mouths open and lips swollen from the heated kissing.

She watches him as he's looking in her eyes his own pupils dilated with raw desire.

She enjoys the look because she knows he won't run away from it, at least for now he won't.

He leans to her neck and starts a trail of kisses and sucks there not giving her time to protest if she wanted to.

She moans again and without really thinking about it her hips start to move against his thigh, involuntarily.

He lets out a growl from the back of his throat when she presses harder against him, which only makes him press her even harder against the wall.

She would giggle satisfied that she's the cause of the reaction if she wasn't too busy by his hands that start pulling her skirt up, reveling her legs caressing her skin on their way.

She moans and leans to his licking it and kissing it.

His hands are immediately out of her skirt and on her waist while his head goes backward a bit to give her better access.

Her hands are the ones that make a small trip this time as they go under his jacket and pull it down his shoulders.

They're touching and kissing and touching and kissing some more, reveling as much bare skin as possible until the Doctor isn't bare-chested and Clara's hands doesn't start their exploring.

He suddenly takes her hands and leans them away leaving her completely surprised and panting to look at him still with his knee between her legs.

She can clearly see how he's fighting against it like it's magnetism that's pulling them together. And she feels the same.

'I just,' he swallows, 'want to make sure…that it's not a payback or something because I guarantee you that if we go that far then,' he shakes his head knowing just like her that they won't stop.

She bits her lips. It was a bit of a payback but he doesn't need to know that and spoil their moment or future.

So she simply shakes her head hoping he will leave it.

He does and the next thing she knows she's encircling him as he brings her up and kissing takes her toward his room.

He gently places her on his bed asking her and she can't help a smile assuring him it's okay.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Later when she's in his room and he's drawing circles on her naked back she can't help a giggle.

'What so funny?'

She turns around, 'Okay, I admin humans are just as bad at holding their emotions as Time Lords,' and with that she kisses him starting the body dance all over again.

DDDDDDDDDDD

**The end **

Thanks for reading


End file.
